Are You Crazy Thalia?
by love2write13
Summary: Thalia comes to camp half blood along with the hunters for a couple weeks. Happy as can be (because who wouldn't want to spend three weeks with two best friends who don't know that they were in love with each other) Thalia feels just at home. But what happens when a friendship between her and Nico Di Angelo starts to get a little too friendly?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Guys! So This is my first THALICO fanfic. I'm super excited because I spent this whole weakend reading amazing PJ fanfics. I'm sorry if this first chapter is really boring but I'm trying. I will try to not give up on this fanfic. Thanks Guys, PLEASE REVIEW :) **

**Annabeth POV**

"Percy!" I yelled, almost knocking his door off the hinges as I made my way through his cabin. "Get up!"

"Annabeth!" he groaned, turning away from me. "It's to early."

"The hunters are coming today!" I said. "And I want you to be up so you can see Thalia."

"Thalia can wait," Percy mumbled.

"Percy!" A sudden urge to tackle Percy out of bed came to my senses but I resisted. "Don't make me do it."

"Do what?" Percy asked, sounding a bit scared.

I crept over to his bed and pulled off all of his sheets. I fell backward and was buried under a big blue blanket. My head hit the back of something really hard and I groaned.

"Annabeth?" Percy pulled the covers off of me. "You okay?"

I looked up and my girly-ness took over. Percy was shirtless- HE HAD PERFECT TONED ABS AND PERFECT ARM MUSCLES- and wore just green boxes- typical Percy.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, blushing.

Percy started to laugh and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, cracking up, "But it was funny."

"It was not, you are such a stubborn person Percy!" I said.

"The thing is, I was already awake, I was just messing with ya' " Percy smirked.

I slapped him across the face and made my way towards the door, "Get dressed Seaweed Brain."

**Percy POV**

I love teasing Annabeth. It's fun to watch her struggle with the fact that I'm to hot to stay mad at. That sounded really conceded but it's the truth in Annabeth's case. I was pretty excited for Thalia to come anyway. She was one of my best friends and probably the only girl who I considered a "bro". I tugged on my jeans and threw on my camp half blood t-shirt. Then I threw a cup of water over my head and made my way outside. It was a nice sunny day. Campers milled around the cabins obviously waiting for something.

"What's going on?" I asked a Satyr who was walking by.

"Didn't you hear?"

"No."

"The Hunters are coming-"

"I knew that."

"-with lady Artemis."  
"Didn't know that."

"Everyone is waiting for them to come down the hill and towards the Artemis cabin," The Satyr said.

"Why doesn't everyone wait for them at the borders of camp?" I asked.

"There are people. Each cabin is stationed around the camp. You should be at the borders actually."

I sighed, thanked the Satyr and ran towards the borders. When I got there I breathed heavily and looked around to see who else was station there. I saw Malcom, a couple other Athena kids and all the Artemis kids. If Malcom was here- then where was-

"Boo!" I jumped and turned around to see Annabeth holding her Yankees cap.

"Why can't you be a normal girlfriend and say hello," The words came out quicker than I'd meant them to. I blushed. You see- me and Annabeth hadn't really officially started to date. **(a/n: This story is the period of time between the Last Olympian and The Lost Hero. It's technically fictionally in correct but It's a story so just go along with it)** "Girlfriend as in a girl who's my friend." My comebacks are not going so good today.

"I get it Percy," Annabeth sighed, blushing too.

We stood there in silence, occasionally glancing at each other then looking away blushing. This went on for about five minutes until a bright flash erupted outside the camp borders and a group of girls appeared. Artemis was in the front- taking a form of a girl in her 20s. Behind her stood eleven girls ranging from 12-18. I saw Thalia and she waved.

"Lady Artemis," we all said, bowing with respect. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

_(Line Break_)

"Tell me again why Artemis is here?" I asked Thalia. We had just ended our assembly and now Thalia, Annabeth and I sat in the Mess Hall pigging out on lunch.

"I don't know, something about the gods rotation of checking up on the camp every 50 years," Thalia responded.

"Hmmm…" Annabeth said.

"What's up Anna?" Thalia asked. Only Thalia was aloud to call Annabeth, Anna.

"Nothing much," she sighed, twirling her hair around her finger in a un-Annabeth way.

"Guy problems?" Thalia asked. I stiffened. Girl talk was so boring.

Annabeth glanced at me and then responded, "Yeah."

I was surprised. **(a/n: Percy can never take a hint)**

"Sooooooo…." Thalia asked.

"Well," Annabeth looked at me once again which I didn't get **(a/n: Uhhhhhh Seaweed brain)**. "I really like this guy but I don't know what he thinks about me. He can't take hints and he always comes up for excuses he says something flirty by accident." Who is this guy? Annabeth doesn't talk to many guys a lot.

"Just tell him how you feel. I mean- he can't be much more of kelp head than Seaweed brain over here," Thalia gestured to me casually.

"Hey!" I protested. "Are you suggesting I'm dumb as kelp?"

"Maybe."

"Pinecone face."

"Dead fish."

"Tree hugger."

"You're comebacks are as good as a sinking ship."

"Your girl tips are as good as a corpse."

"What?"

"They're dead."

Thalia lunged at me brandishing her fork but Annabeth pulled her back.

"Honestly, you two can never stop," Annabeth said.

"Thalia's out of control," I said.

"Percy's the one who's so stupid he doesn't realize that-"

Annabeth towered over us and screamed. "Shut up the both of you!" Everyone got quiet and looked over at us. Annabeth sunk back in her seat.

**Thalia POV **

Honestly, how much more stupid could Percy get. He was oblivious to the fact that Annabeth was in love with him and oblivious to the fact that he was incredibly annoying.

I glared at him and continued eating my baked potato in peace. I looked around the hall to distract myself and laid eyes on- WHO IS THAT? A boy, who looked around my age was sitting lone at a table in the corner. He had olive skin, brow eyes, dark black hair that was messy in a cute way- unlike Percy, sorry Annabeth. He wore all black- my kind of guy- and looked sort of sad. (**a/n: Comment if you know who this is!) **

"Annabeth, who is that?" I asked, nodding my head towards the boy.

"Thals are you serious? It's Nico," Annabeth responded. My jaw dropped. That handsome- SHUT UP THALIA- guy was Nico? The last I really saw him was when he was a scrawny ten year old **(a/n: Sorry if that's not true but I don't feel like looking it up)**

"Thalia, close you mouth, a fly might fly in," Percy smirked.

"Shut up!" I said.

I looked around for Nico again but he was gone and his table was empty. Huh.

"Hey Perce," a voice said behind me. I jumped and looked up. Of course, Nico was standing there.

"Hey man," Percy said.

"Mind if I take Mrs. O'Leary into the forest for a stroll?" He asked.

"Sure," Percy said.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked.

"Oh, she's my pet hellhound," Percy said casually. "God Thalia, don't you know anything.

"Thalia?" Nico said my name. "Are you that girl who was a tree?"

I stiffened and heard Percy laughing, "Yeah, I am the girl who was a tree." I gritted my teeth. This kid was getting on my nerves already. And to think, I thought he was kind of hot- WAIT, What am I saying?!

"Wait, haven't I met you before? Were you that really hot girl with the Medusa shield?" Nico then realized what he had said and blushed. I blushed too.

"Really hot girl," Annabeth cooed.

"With the Medusa shield," Percy laughed. "Yeah, that's her."

"Oh," Nico said. "Yeah, I remember you."

"Mmmm," I said. This couldn't of gotten more awkward. "Well, I'm off guys, gonna unpack my things and train a bit.

"See ya', Thals," Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, Thals," Percy mocked. I tried to not smile as I watched Annabeth slap Percy.

**Nico Pov**

Oh my gods. Did I really just say, _"Were you that really hot girl with the Medusa shield"_? Nice move Nico. She was a hunter. I couldn't flirt with her or else I'd be turned into a deer or something. But I can't believe how pretty she is. I mean, she was still the same age as when I met her to now, but she still seamed more mature looking.

"Sit down Nico," Percy said.

I slid on the bench and slid my hands into my pocket. Annabeth pulled out her book and began to simultaneously read and eat.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean between you Thalia!"

"Dude I just saw her for the first time in like four years! What could possibly be going on between us?"

"You know she's a hunter right."

"No shit."

"Well, calling her 'That hot girl' isn't gonna help the situation."

"It slipped out!"

"Yeah…. Right."

"She's really pretty though."

"Ohhhhhh, Nico has a crush."

"Shut up."

"Hey Nico!" A girl from the Apollo cabin said, smiling. "Do you mind helping me with something after lunch?"

"Sure…." I mumbled.

"Thanks!" She blushed and walked off. Who the hell was she?

"Dude!" Percy said, punching me in the shoulder. "She was flirting with you!"

"Like the way you flirt with Annabeth?" I asked.

Percy reddened, "I don't flirt with Annabeth."

"And I don't shadow travel. Common Percy, lets not lie here," I said.

"Nico, we are friends. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. We are not going to go out. Get it?"

"Sure….." I said.

"Nico, can you get me a spoon?" Annabeth said, looking up from her book.

"Sure." I got up from the bench.

**Should I write in everyone's POV every chapter or should I do one POV per chapter? Let me know in the comments which one you prefer. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So i'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter. I read over it a couple of times and kind of felt not wasn't that good ... but I'm trying so hard not to scrap the story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :) Please review with your honest opinion whether iI should keep writing or start a different story. Thanks 3**

**Nico POV**

After giving Annabeth her spoon, I swiftly left the tables to find Thalia. Luckily she hadn't gotten very far. I found her sitting in front of the Artemis cabin, absent mindedly picking at her callused hands.

"Thalia?" She looked up and smiled. "Hey, look I'm sorry for kind of hitting on you. I know you are a hunt and can't hang with guys…."

"It's fine," Thalia said, standing up. She was about four inches shorter than me but her glare could scare off anything.

"Soo…." I said, trailing off. "Happy to be back?"

"Here? Not really, but I missed Annabeth and Percy a lot," Thalia said.

"You and Percy act like you hate each other," I pointed out.

"Yeah I know…" Thalia said. "He is incredibly stupid and drives me insane- but he's a really good guy."

"If only Annabeth knew that," I said, muttering.

"Huh?" Thalia asked.

"It's just that, they are always flirting when I try to hang out with them. When I point it out, they blush and don't act like themselves," I normally don't really talk to girls but Thalia seemed so… easy going.

"I get it, Annabeth said right in front of Percy that she was really into a guy and he was to oblivious to notice it was him she was talking about!" Thalia said. I chuckled.

"Sounds like something worthy of Percy," I said.

"We have to get them together," Thalia said.

"What?"

"You heard me, we have to get them together. By the time I leave- they must be dating!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know…." Thalia started to pace in front of the cabin door mumbling things under her breath. She looked up suddenly, wide eyed, "I know! A dance!"

I groaned, "No! Please not a dance!"

"Why not?"

"Because, then I have to wear something nice and spend the night with an annoying girl while fake dancing to crappy music."

Thalia chuckled.

"What?"

"Its just that, you remind me a lot of, well… myself," Thalia laughed. "I hate dances. I hate annoying boys. I hate people's music choices these days." I laughed.

"So, you up for it?" Thalia asked.

"Sure," I said.

"First plan, invite Percy and Annabeth over for a game of truth or dare!"

**Thalia POV **

"Annabeth!" I banged on the Athena cabin door. It was dinner and I wanted to talk to her about truth or dare on the way to the mess hall (a/n: Is it called the mess hall, dining hall, or dining area?)

"What is that noise?" I heard a voice say inside the cabin.

"Just Thalia," Annabeth opened the door. "Hey Thals!"

"Hey Annie! Walk with me," I grabbed Annabeth's wrist and pulled her out the door.

"Don't be late for dinner Malcom!" Annabeth called as I dragged her away. "What is so urgent?"

"Annabeth, me and a couple of peole are playing truth or dare tonight. Wanna come?"

"Truth or dare….?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Is Percy gonna be there?" Annabeth asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well it depends," I said. "Do you want him there?"

"Well…. I…. well…. Yes," Annabeth blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I have to go talk to Percy then!" I said, turning around and running back towards the Poseidon cabin. "I'll meet you at dinner!"

"Truth or Dare?" Percy asked, as I told him the party Nico and I were planning tonight. "And why would I want to come?"

"Because Annabeth is going," I said.

"She agreed to that?" Percy asked.

"Well…" I said. "I sort of tweaked the story. I told her you were going and she said she'd come."

"So?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"Don't be such an idiot!" I hit Percy in the arm. "Honestly!"

"What was that for?!" Percy asked, rubbing his arm.

"For the gods sakes Percy! Annabeth likes you, you kelp head!" I practically screamed.

Percy froze and stopped rubbing his arm. He looked at me.

"No she doesn't," he said. "Stop messing around Thalia, it isn't funny."

"I'm not joking!" I said, exasperatedly. "Remember, during lunch today? Annabeth talked about a guy she like and how he couldn't take hints and stuff. That meat loaf headed guy was you! Com'mon Percy get your head out of the ocean. She likes you. YOU like her. Ask her out before she's taking and before she realizes how weird you are!"

Percy looked at me, stunned. He was blushing, glaring at me and had a dazed looked on his face all at the same time.

"Well… anyway. It's at eight o'clock! Don't be late," I said, getting up. I ruffled his hair towards the way out, "Ask her out when you see her at dinner."

I happily jogged up the steps towards the Mess Hall. The plan worked. Sooner or later Annabeth and Percy would be an item and the dance thing might not even have to happen! I saw Nico at the other end of the room. I carefully walked over to his table and snuck over behind him.

"The plan worked!" I said in his ear.

Nico jumped and slapped me in the face. When he turned around the surprised look on his face turned into pure terror.

"Oh my gods! Thalia I'm so sorry!" He said. I rubbed my cheek and glared at him. It didn't hurt to bad but nonetheless, I knew that a bruise was forming already. "It's a reflex."

"And hurting you will become a reflex if you slap me again," I snarled. Nico backed away. I couldn't help but grin. "Move over dead boy, I have to tell you something before the hunters realize I'm not at the table." Nico moved over and I slid onto the bench.

"I convinced Annabeth to come to the truth or dare party, and I convinced Percy to ask her out and come to the truth or dare party!"

"How in the name of Tartarus did you manage that?"

"I'm just clever."

"Don't doubt that."

"I thought you said you weren't gonna flirt with me."

"Complimenting you on your smarts isn't flirting."

I blushed and looked away. Boy this kid wasn't scared of talking back to me. I felt for him because one day that mouth was gonna get his butt kicked.

"Well, we are playing truth or dare in your cabin," I said, getting up from the bench.

"Why my cabin?" Nico asked.

"Well, can't play it in Artemis's cabin, can't play it in Zeus's cabin- he might blast Percy out of it-, can't play it in Annabeth's cabin because she has siblings and I just don't want to play it in Percy's."

"Fine," Nico grumbled. "But, give me a couple of minutes to clean up."

"Okay," I smiled and walked away. I had noticed Jenna glaring at me from the Artemis table. Oopps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do have to say, I really enjoyed writing this one. **

**Percy POV **

I was stunned. Annabeth liked me back? No way. She always punched me and insulted my stupidness- not that I have any. (a/n: whatever you say Percy…. Haha 3). When I reached the Mess hall I sat down at my table. I looked around and caught Annabeth looking at me. She smiled and blushed. I gestured for her to come over but she looked at Chiron and then shook her head. _Not Now_ she mouthed.

Towards the end of dinner when everyone was finishing up their dessert, Annabeth glanced at Chiron and then sprinted over to my table. She slid carefully on the bench.

"That was close. I swear I thought Chiron saw me," Annabeth said, slouching so no one could see her.

"Is it that embarrassing sitting next to me?" I grumbled.

"You know the camp rules Percy," she said. "And yes. It is embarrassing." I fake pouted and she giggled- Annabeth Chase DOES NOT giggle.

"Since when do you giggle?" I asked, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"I'm a girl Seaweed Brain! Girls giggle."

"Are you sure your not half man then, because you never giggle," I knew from the moment the words came out I had stretched it a little too far. The smile across her face disappeared.

"Are you seriously calling me a guy? Am I just your bro friend or something?"

"Annabeth that's not what I meant!"

"Whatever Percy."

"Annabeth-"

"What?" She snapped.

"Will you go out with me?"

Annabeth's jaw dropped. Great job Percy! Asking a girl out right after calling her a man! Annabeth slowly walked closer. Her eyes getting wider and her smile spreading across her face. Then suddenly- as fast as a bullet she slapped me hard across the face. Every head turned in the room- Chiron included. I rubbed my cheek as I looked at Annabeth's angry face. Then, out of nowhere she tackled me. Everyone gasped and turned their heads to where Annabeth was pinning me down.

"You are such an idiot!" She yelled, not caring she was causing a scene.

"An idiot who loves you," I said, smiling goofily.

Annabeth laughed and said, "You stole my line."

"You stole my heart." the whole Aphrodite cabin made awed and the Hephaestus campers whistled.

Annabeth let go of my wrists, which were starting to hurt since she had forcefully slammed them against the floor after she had tackled me. I got up blushing- finally realizing the whole camp had watched our little scene.

When we were both standing Annabeth kissed me. All of the campers cheered, I could even hear Grover's voice in my head: _You go Percy!_ I wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist as we moved our heads slightly. I felt Annabeth smile against my lips. When we finally parted the whole camp swarmed us with hugs.

"Finally!" Connor Stoll said in my ear. "We knew it would happen one day."

Thalia was standing on the Ares table cheering, which caused a staring war between the Hunters and Ares campers.

I barely noticed any of this though because I was focused on Annabeth. She smiled and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She blushed and I smiled.

**Thalia POV **

"Truth or Dare time!" I shouted. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, The Stoll brothers, Katie, Rachel, Chris, Clarisse and Malcom sat in a circle on the floor.

"Why is Malcom here?" Nico asked, which caused Malcom to glare.

"I dragged him here," Annabeth said. She and Percy where sitting very comfortably together- hand in hand. I was some sort of fucking genius. "He needed to get out of our cabin and have fun!"

"What happened to you Annabeth?" Malcom asked. Annabeth smiled almost ditzily at Percy and the two started at each other. "Oh right. She made out with one guy and now she's all _girly_."

"Shut up," Annabeth said, her arms wrapped around Percy's neck.

"Okay, who wants to start?" I asked. When no one said anything I said, "Okay, I'll start. Truth or dare Nico?"

"Uhhhh…" Nico looked around nervously. "Truth."

"Whimp," Clarisse muttered. Nico glared at her.

"Hmmm… name all of your crushed you've ever had or have right now! And don't even try to lie. I can tell."

Nico gulped, "I lked this girl in Elementary school named Jenna. Then this girl named Alisa in 8th grade. Then…." Nico looked at Percy. "I ummm… kinda liked Annabeth last year but not anymore." Annabeth looked stunned and I could see a tiny bit of anger in Percy's eyes.

"Moving on!" Rachel said, sensing the tension. "Truth or dare Annabeth?"

"Dare!" She said.

"Knock on the Aphrodite cabin door and ask for a sexy makeover stating that you want to get to second base with Percy," Rachel said. Annabeth and Percy looked away from each other blushing while everyone else laughed.

"Do I really have to say that?" Annabeth asked, turning redder if possible.

"Yes!" Rachel said.

"Uhhhhh," Annabeth got up and everyone followed.

When we reached the Aphrodite cabin, Annabeth turned around and glared at Rachel. Rachel just smiled and gestured towards the door. Annabeth reached out her hand and knocked.

"Hi Annabeth!" Silena said. (a/n:" I know Silena's technically dead but I hate Drew). "Can I help you?"

"Can I have a makeover?" Annabeth asked. She looked at Rachel and then gritted her teeth, "I kinda want to get further-"

"Second base!" Rachel hissed.

Annabeth glared at Rachel while everyone snickered, "I kinda want to get to- uh… second base with Percy." I burst out laughing. Percy was bright red and the Stoll Brothers looked like they were about to explode.

"Sure of course I'll help you!" Silena said sweetly. "girls, makeover time. Code #4, second base!"

Silena pulled Annabeth into the cabin and the door slammed shut. We heart giggles and excited voices. Lots of loud noises, a shower running, drawers slamming open and shut. About ten minutes later an Aphrodite girl opened the door, "This might take a little longer than expected. You might want to go back to your cabin."

We all grumbled and trudged back towards the Hades cabin. Suddenly a scream came from the Aphrodite cabin. Percy turned around, looking alarmed. But the worries washed away when we heard a voice shriek, "Oh my goodness! Look at those eyebrows! Get me tweezers right now Amanda!" We all laughed.

Back in the Hades cabin the game was getting pretty funny. Katie had dared Travis to stuck a sock in his mouth, Percy had dared me to make out with Nico's pillow, Nico had dared Rachel to kiss Connor (which she did), Connor had dared Chris to pretend he was a cat (which was pretty funny) and Chris dared Clarisse to do an impersonation of an angry Aphrodite girl (but she refused to do to respect of Silena). About thirty minutes later the door opened and Silena walked in, looking exhausted.

"it took a lot of work, but here she is," Annabeth walked through the door. Percy's jaw dropped and even Travis had to do a double take.

Annabeth was wearing a flowy blue and green dress and silver high heels. Her hair was straightened and she wore beautiful diamond earrings. Even though her make up was very faint you could see a thin line of blue eye line across her lids and that her cheeks had been brushed on with a bit of blush. She smiled and walked in.

"Thanks Silena!" Rachel said. "But just a question? It's a really pretty dress but how does this have to do with second base?" We all groaned.

"Percy will see," Silena winked and shut the door. We all looked at Percy and Annabeth and Silena's words hit them. Annabeth and Percy turned red once again. I laughed, breaking the silence.

"Good luck with that Percy," I said, smugly. Annabeth glared at me and Percy just blushed more.

**Hey :) I apologize that this was way more of a Percabeth Chapter (I'm sorry but I just adore Percabeth) but don't worry, Thalico is just getting started. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a week. I have been super busy and just got back from New York this morning. Hopefully everyone is having a good Thanksgiving. I am thankful for all of you who are reading this story right now! 3 Happy Holidays ~****Love2write13**

**Nico POV**

As soon as Silena left, Annabeth sat down next to Percy, who was still in awe. His face was priceless. Hahahahaha

"Close you're mouth barnacle brain," Thalia snapped. Percy snapped out of his daydream and glared at Thalia.

"Shut up moldy-locks!"

"Wanna go fish face?" Thalia stood up but I gently pushed her down. She glared at me.

"Thalia, calm down," I said. "It's not worth it."

"Whatever Nico," she said.

"Nico's just trying to help Thals," Connor Stoll said.

"Go die in a hole Connor," Thalia muttered.

"Love you too," Connor responded, trying to hide his frustration.

"Well, thanks for the fun game but I got to go," Katie said, standing up and brushing off her jeans.

"Yeah…." Travis stuttered. "I'll go to."

The Stoll brothers and Katie rushed towards the door and practically ran away. Chris muttered something about mangos and dragged Clarisse away. Now it was only Me, Percy, Rachel, Annabeth and Thalia.

"Look what you've done Thalia!" Percy said. "You scared everyone away."

"More like they couldn't stand being in the same room as you!" Thalia snapped back.

"Stop it!" Rachel screamed. "Honestly, you two can never give it a break. Always arguing about stupid things. What happens if this was the last time you were to see each other, huh? If in the next minute this cabin exploded? You wouldn't want to know that the last minutes of your life were wasted arguing when you could have been saying nice things to each other!"

Rachel stood up and stormed out of the cabin. Thalia and Percy looked at each other and then looked away. The silence was so intense it hurt my ears.

"I'm going to go now," Annabeth stood up, hugged Thalia, ruffled my hair and left, pulling Percy along who gave an apologetic look at Thalia. Malcolm rushed out after the couple.

"So…." Thalia said, once everyone had left.

"Didn't know Rachel could be so deep, huh?" I said, laughing.

Thalia smiled, "For a girl who has the spirit of Delphi in her- she sure is full of young passion."

I laughed. Thalia sat next to me on my bad, her eyes full of…. Pain. I never realized it but she had lost so much. Not just her mom, but five whole years of her life. She had died one moment and woken up the next to find out she had missed a lot since she was gone. Her best friend had grown up, another friend had betrayed her and there were more children of the big three. It was enough stress to make anyone feel panicked and scared.

"Nico, I know it's not the best time to bring this up… but your sister- she loved you. I'm not trying to give you sympathy or anything, because I know how it feels, but please know that she loved and cared about you. I don't know if you've gotten over that grudge against Percy- or if you ever will, which is okay- but she died a hero. She saved our lives. She was a kind girl. She didn't leave you Nico, I promise. She'll always be inside your heart," Thalia looked at me with those electric blue eyes and touched the part of my chest, which was where my heart was beating. I could almost count the freckles sprinkled across her nose. Our heads started to lean in, closer… and closer…. And-

**Thalia POV**

STOP! Slam down on the breaks Thalia! My mind was screaming as Nico's face was approaching mine. It was so wrong yet SOOOOOOOOOO right. I then thought of the Hunters, and how disappointed Artemis would be in me. Nico's lips brushed against mine and I jumped back, hitting my head on the top bunk. Tears swelled in my eyes but not because I had just slammed my head into wood. I stood up and ran from the cabin, not looking back. I ignored Nico calling my name and ran towards the Athena cabin. I pounded on the door.

"For heavens sake!" the door opened and I saw Malcolm. "Who the- Thalia?"

I sniffled and tried to stop crying.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me with the same stormy grey eyes that Annabeth had. "Are you looking for Annabeth?"

I nodded my head; not trusting my voice because I know it would sound strained and hoarse.

"She and Percy went down to the beach after the game. I don't know if they are still there but… you could try. Although-"

"It's fine," I said, my voice cracking.

"Thalia, really, what's wrong? Did that Nico kid….." Malcolm beckoned for me to come inside the cabin and I obliged. I didn't know Malcolm very well but he seemed like a nice guy.

"I feel so stupid," I mumbled, sitting on Annabeth's bed.

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked, taking a seat on a desk chair.

"I…" what should I say? I almost made out with the son of hades on a bed? "I almost broke a rule that I'm not suppose to break." Yeah, that sounded better.

"Was it a rule concerning the hunters?"

"Um…." Dammit. No wonder he was a son of Athena. He probably already worked out the whole thing in his head.

"Yeah…"

"Mm… well I'm not going to push you into saying anymore than you want. Besides, I already know which rule you're talking about. So here's what I say; go talk to him. Guessing from the direction you came running from and the emotional state your in, I can guess what happened. You can't solve anything if you run away- except if monsters are chasing you; that's a different case-" Malcolm picked up a notepad and started to absent mindedly doodle.

"-But If I was in Nico's situation- considering the fact that if I were Nico I'd have less brain cells- I would be totally confused, hurt and guilty. No guy likes to be confused, hurt and guilty all at the same time. He probably thinks that you and possibly Artemis hates his guts."

Damn. Malcolm could be some a girl gossip therapist.

I rubbed my eyes and smiled. "Thanks Malcolm."

"No problem," Malcolm looked up from his sketch. "By the way, if you ever need anything and Annabeth's off with Percy- I'm always available to talk."

I got up from Annabeth's bed and walked towards Malcolm. I hugged him tightly.

"You have no idea how much you've helped," I pulled away, and inwardly laughed when I saw his flushed face. I immediately unwrapped my hands from his neck and headed towards the door, whipping my face with the sleeve of my sweater. (a/n: lets have an adventure, head in the clouds but my gravities centered- sorry I just had to #sweaterweather).

**I am sorry for cutting off the Thalico but we needed some drama! I hope you enjoyed the little fluff between Malcolm and Thalia. I've never read a great Malcolm fanfic so maybe I'll play around with his POV in this fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Also, thank you for the awesome reviews. Please add more. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Enjoy :) **

**Nico POV**

Oh gods. I really screwed up. What did I just do? Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! Thalia probably is disgusted with me and Artemis probably wants to hunt me down. Uhhhhhhhhgggggggggggg! What does Thalia have to be so damn attractive? I paced around in my cabin before the door opened. Malcolm came in with an angry expression on his face.

"Hey Malcolm," I greeted, not looking up from the floor.

"Cut the crap Nico," Malcolm snapped, sounding pissed. "What did you do to Thalia?"

I turned around, stunned at the sudden outburst. How did he know what happened between Thalia and I? Had she told him? Or worse, had he been eavesdropping? I decided to play it dumb

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Thalia came into the Athena cabin about ten minutes crying her eyes out. Thalia never cries."

Oh gods. He did know.

"I'm not very close with her but she's my sister's best friend. Obviously I wasn't going to kick her out and send her to the Artemis cabin. What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"I know that isn't true."

"Well it is!"

"Did you hit her?"

"What?! Of course not. She would of just punched me back anyways."

"Did you try to kiss her?"

"NO!" If I were Pinocchio, my nose would be very long.

Malcolm gave me a glare that made me shiver. It was as though he was reading my thoughts and staring straight through me. It's the same look Annabeth gives me when I beat her in arm wrestles.

"You tried to kiss her."

"No."

"Nico don't play stupid!"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! Don't try to argue with me."  
"If you knew the answer than why are you even wasting your time?" I screamed. A lump rose in my throat. Stop being a baby Nico!

"Nico, I can't say I have experience with girls," Malcolm sighed and sat down on the floor. "-but I can say that I know how you feel. And I know that Thalia isn't as mad as you think she is. Just talk to her man."

"You have no idea how it feels," I said coldly. "You aren't a son of Hades. You weren't trapped in a casino for eighty years. Your sister didn't leave you at the time you needed her most. Your sister didn't die leaving you alone. Your uncle didn't kill your mother. You didn't fall in love with someone who you could never have. And finally, you don't wake up everyday feeling like a piece of shit because no one bothers to spend one minute talking to you." It felt good letting everything out. It kind of depressed me a little bit more to think about stupid my life felt though.

"I know how it feels to be broken because of love," Malcolm said. "And most of your problems are because of love."

"Love has nothing to do with it," I grumbled.

"But it has everything to do with it. From what you just told me- you are missing the love from your life. No family to be there for you, no friends you can depend on, no girl that will give you a chance and no one who can connect to you. I get it man."

"But you don't get anything Malcolm."

"Don't I?" Malcolm sighed. "I'm gonna tell you a story- and your going to listen through the whole thing."

"Not like I have anything to do anyway, since you reminded me that no one gives a damn about how I feel."

"I've been at camp half-blood for six years. When I arrived in the Athena cabin, Annabeth was the only one there. She was only ten at the time but she had been there for three years already. I trained, studied, strategized and worked hard. During my first year, I fell in love with a certain Demeter camper-"

"Katie?" I asked, stunned.

"-Kate Gardner. We were best friends for the longest time. Whenever we had free time we'd go out in the strawberry fields together. She'd teach me how to plant and cultivate. She'd teach me facts about flowers and compost. I'd listen and sometimes read for hours in the fields. But then there were the Stoll Brothers. They came to the camp the next year. Travis and Katie formed a rivalry. The Stoll brothers always pranked the Demeter cabin and had fun stealing their gardening tools. Katie and her siblings would grow plants around the Hermes cabin and keep them locked in by sealing the doors."

"Get on with it Malcolm."

"Anyway. They became enemies but Connor told me Travis had the biggest crush on her. I grew angry and resented Travis. Whenever I could I'd try to get Katie to myself. But I knew it was hopeless. Travis freaking Stoll stole Katie away. Even though Katie denied any feelings for that thing, I knew she was lying. One day after capture the flag Travis cornered me in the woods and told me to stay away from Katie. I told him I couldn't. I told him I loved her. He got angry and disarmed me. His sword tip was at my throat and I panicked. I punched Travis in the face and slammed him against a tree. Katie happened to walk in on our fight. But she only saw me beating Travis up." Malcolm's voice cracked and I could tell he was trying to keep his cool.

"She told me I was a jerk and that…. That she never wanted to speak to me again. I told her that Travis had tried to cut my throat but she wouldn't listen. Since then… we haven't been friends. I've been in love with her since my very first year here. Everyday when I see her in Travis's arms it hurts."

I was shocked. The poor guy had been in love with Katie for six years.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this. Nobody knows except for you and Annabeth."

"I won't," I said, gulping. "I'm sorry that I said you didn't understand."

"It's okay," Malcolm responded. I was worried about the guy now. His eyes were glassy and his face was pale. He looked like he was going to faint. "I don't understand the trillion other problems that you have but I understand not feeling loved."

I nodded soberly.

"I'm going to go back to my cabin. Thalia went off to the beach to find Annabeth.

"Thanks Malcolm," I said. I helped him to his feet. Then I rushed off to the beach.

**Thalia POV **

I slowly made my way to the beach. It was midnight but who cares? Chiron couldn't throw me out because of curfew. Curfew didn't really matter for the hunters. I was a bit worried about Percy and Annabeth. If they were caught wondering around alone together but Mr. D- he would turn them into dolphins.

"My child, what are you doing?" I jumped and dared to turn around. Behind me stood Artemis. She was glowing in the darkness- like a ghost. But in a happier, more powerful way.

"I was um… taking a walk. I couldn't sleep and I have so much on my mind," I responded.

"What is wrong dear?"

"Nothing."

"I know that look. Something is troubling you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I am immortal Thalia. I have dealt with it all."

"I…" I couldn't tell Artemis about Nico. She might blast me on the spot. "I'm just having… second thoughts my lady."

"Second thoughts on what?"

"Second thoughts on…. On my life."

Artemis frowned, "Are you regretting your choice as a hunter?"  
"I… I don't know. Everyday I grow unhappier. I don't know what it is."

"Thalia I cannot guide you through life because no one knows you better than you, but what I can say is- trust your instincts. Now I hope none of these troubles have to do with men…." Artemis trailed off as she saw the expression on my face. "I won't assume yet but please choose your actions wisely."

It was scary how gods could tell what you were thinking about, "Of course."

"Well, please head back to your cabin, it is late and you need your rest," Artemis gave me one last smiled before she disappeared in a gust of wind.

I sighed and turned back towards the direction of the cabins. I'd have to talk to Annabeth later. I couldn't disobey a direct order from Artemis.

As I was passing the mess hall I thought I felt someone behind me. I turned around but no one was there. I sighed. Suddenly a pair of hands touched me back. I shrieked but I covered my mouth quickly. I turned around and found myself face to face with- Nico?!

"You idiot!" I hissed.

"Sorry," Nico said. "I didn't think walked out of the trees would be a great entrance. I was aiming to shadow travel right in front of you but I may have landed behind you."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Thalia," Nico grabbed my arm and yanked me back so I was facing him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I said. "For even getting myself involved with you."

"Thalia please listen! I'm really sorry that I almost kissed you, I really am. I can't ask you to pretend it never happened but can you accept my apology?"

I made the mistake in looking up in his chocolate brown eyes that were full of concern and regret.

"I…" I stammered, trying to look away. _Don't back down. Don't back down_. "Fine." _Damit._

Nico smiled and let go of my arm.

"Friends?" he asked.

I sighed, "Friends."

**Like it? I know this chapter it longer than usual but I really wanted to add that whole story with Malcolm. I already have the next chapter written (hehehe) but I'm not going to post it until I get 20 reviews. I want your feedback on the story and what you'd like to happen in the next couple chapters. Also comment below:**

**a. Which couple is your favorite**

**b. Which couple you want me to split up**

**c. Which couple you want to happen**

**I still haven't decided whether I'm going to keep Travis and Katie together, or if Nico might fall for another girl to make Thalia jealous. The plot depends on you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brace yourself...**

**Because this chapter is dramatic! **

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I had just enjoyed a nice beach picnic. Rule breaking was quite fun. Once I reached my cabin I blissfully opened the door, expecting an angry Malcolm waiting up for me, but what I saw made my heart stop. Malcolm was on the ground. His orange Camp Halfblood shirt was stained with fresh blood around his chest. He held a dagger limply in his hand.

"Malcolm," I breather, tears overflowing my eyes. "What have you done?"

I dropped to my knees, sobbing and screaming at the top of my lungs. I clutched his hand- it was cold as ice. He was still bleeding even though he was long gone. I ran out of my cabin and screamed, "Help! Someone! Please help!"

Campers poured out of their cabins a couple seconds later. Percy came sprinting from the Poseidon cabin wearing blue flannel pajamas.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little.

"Malcolm, he… he…. He killed himself," I then dropped to me knees again, hugging the porch banister as I cried.

More campers rushed out of their cabins and formed a circle around the Athena cabin. Some even went inside. I watched Katie Gardner burst into tears as she ran inside the cabin and hugged Malcolm's body tightly. Out of everyone's surprised and sad faces, Nico's was the palest. He looked like he was about to throw up. Thalia who had came into view looked at me with concerning eyes before spotting Malcolm's dead body. Chiron appeared with Mr. D ten minutes after. Mr. D walked into the cabin and sighed. He knelt, removed the dagger from Malcolm's hand and touched his forehead while reciting prayers.

"Annabeth, please tell me what happened," Chiron said.

All the campers were silent as I told Chiron what had happened. I pretended I had gone to the bathroom because I was feeling sick and then come back and saw Malcolm dead. Chiron didn't look very convinced but he nodded his head. He peered through the doorway and watched as Mr. D gently removed a crying Katie Gardner from Malcolm. Most the girls were in tears and even some of the guys. Clarisse muttered something about blond hair before putting her head on Chris's shoulder and sniffling quietly.

"Alright, everyone back to bed. We will hold a memorial service for Malcolm tomorrow. Please rest up," Chiron shooed everyone back to their cabins. But Travis Stoll still stood next to Katie and Mr. D. I wiped my eyes and stood up. My knees buckled but Percy caught me. Thalia and Nico came towards us. Thalia hugged me as I cried into her shoulder.

"Ms. Chase," Mr D said. "I am going to move Malcolm's body into the big house sick room."

I nodded my head, "Can I stay there with him overnight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Annabeth," Mr. D responded. "I know he was…. Um- important but it will just hurt you more spending the night."

"Can I say a couple things to him before he's moved?" I asked.

Mr. D looked a little confused but nodded his head, "Five minutes Ms. Chase."

Me, Thalia, Nico and Percy crowded into the cabin. Mr. D had wrapped a blanket around Malcolm's body and removed his bloody clothes. The dagger was wrapped up to and laid on my desk. I sat down next to his body, and held his hand, fresh tears silently falling down my cheeks.

"I just don't understand why he did it," I managed to say. "He was such a good guy. So understanding and polite. A perfect child of Athena. A loving brother."

"I do," Nico spoke up, looking even worse than usual.

"How would you know?" I asked.

Nico sighed and told us a story involving Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll. After he was done I was crying again.

"I should have known," I said. "Katie and him were so close. She was always in our cabin with Malcolm and he was always out in the strawberry fields gardening with her. He was never the same after that capture the flag game. Whenever I'd mention Katie or the Demeter cabin he'd become 'deaf'."

"Katie's one bitchy farm girl," Thalia commented.

"Thalia," Nico said.

"What? Are you sticking up for her? She's the reason Malcolm's gone!" Thalia stood up angrily.

"Since when were you close with Malcolm?" Nico asked. "You never give anyone a damn chance!"

Thalia closed her eyes and breathed in once before glaring at Nico, "Don't start with me Di Angelo!"

"Ohhhh calling me by my last name," Nico said.

"That's right," Thalia said, taking one step closer to Nico. "Don't try any of your shit on me."

"Oh I wouldn't waste anything on you," Nico retorted.

"You got a lot of nerve for someone whose about to get their ass kicked," Thalia growled.

"Your all talk," Nico replied smoothly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Percy yelled. They looked at him angrily but stopped. "You seriously arguing right now? We are here to pay respects to Malcolm."

Thalia knelt next to Malcolm's body, "I didn't know you very well but you gave some pretty good advice. You gave me a chance and was always nice. You were a good brother to Annabeth." Thalia wiped her eyes before stomping out of the cabin.

Next, Nico looked down, "You were probably the only person who understood me on this planet besides Bianca. You gave me a chance too. Didn't judge me because I was a son of Hades. I appreciate that you cared about me." Nico then left.

Percy then spoke up, "Malcolm you were a great guy. Smart and respectful. Nice to your sister and to me."

I found my voice and managed to say a couple things while trying not to cry, "Malcolm, you were a great brother and you always cared about me. I was so happy when you came to camp because I finally had someone to share the Athena cabin with. You were so caring and loving and smart. I remember that one time when I had the flu and I threw up all over the cabin. You were there feeding me nectar and cleaning it up without one complain..." my voice broke and I began to sob. "I don't know what I'll do without you. I love you so much Mal- I hope you know that. I still don't understand why you did it, but I hope you know I'll never forget you." Kissed his forehead and then cried into Percy's shoulder.

**Nico POV **

It had been three days since Malcolm's death. The memorial service was depressing. All the campers were crying and Annabeth broke down while lighting his shrine. If it was possible, Katie was doing even worse. She wouldn't come out of the Demeter cabin, wouldn't eat and wouldn't even talk to Travis. Camp went on though. Normal schedules and activities. Annabeth still trained and studied Greek. The campers still laughed and smiled- but it seemed so forced and fake.

As I passed by the Demeter cabin I heard little screams and cries. I peeked through the window and gasped. Katie was on the ground, a knife in her hand- cutting gashes in her forearm. I burst through the door, not even knowing what I was going to do.

"Katie!" I yelled. She didn't turn and continued cutting her arm. "Stop!"

She didn't.

"Don't do it!"

She did it.

I ran towards her and grabbed the knife out of her hand. I threw it in the corner of the room and sat next to her. Her brown hair was dirty and stringy. Her eyes were red and had large bags underneath them. She looked unhealthily thin.

"Katie," I said. "Please don't hurt yourself."

"It's…" she tried to talk. "It's all my fault Nico. It's all my fault. Malcolm committing suicide… it's all my fault. I didn't even give him a second chance. Didn't even talk to him. I was a bitch. He died thinking I didn't love him. But I did. I did so much it hurt. I don't know what to do Nico. I've screwed up. I killed someone Nico. I killed someone. I destroyed him. I'm… I'm a monster. I'm just as bad as Kronos. I'm-"

"Katie," I interrupted gently.

"No!" She screamed and lunged for her knife but I stopped her. "Let go of me Nico! Let go!"

"I know it's hard Katie. I know. But you can't cut yourself. Malcolm wouldn't want you to!"

"You didn't know Malcolm like I did!" Katie screamed.

"I knew him well enough to know that underneath all his regret and hurt he cared about you Katie. He wouldn't want you to be here hurting yourself because you hurt him."

"But I need to feel the pain that I gave him. I-"

"Katie!" I yelled. She stopped struggling and sat back down. Her arm was still bleeding but she didn't seem to care. She looked broken. Just like Malcolm had. "Stop and listen. Do you hear yourself? You want to feel the pain you gave someone else. That's stupid. You can't feel pain you gave someone. It's impossible. You just have to understand it. I know it's hard. I get it. But you need to stop and just take a deep breath."

Katie's body was shaking. Tears leaked from her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Good," I said. "Now promise me Katie. Understand Malcolm's pain, but don't try to give yourself it. After that, clean yourself up, bandage your cuts and eat some food."

I stood up awkwardly and pulled Katie up with her good arm. I went to the corner, took the knife and put it in the knife strap on my jeans.

"Nico," Katie said. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I've ever been mean to you. I really am."

"Its fine Katie," I said. "But I swear, if I ever find you cutting again-"

"You won't," Katie promised. I smiled and she smiled back. "It was so stupid of me now that I think about it."

I nodded my head, "Self harm doesn't help anyone in any kind of way."

"And thanks again Nico," Katie said. "For stopping me."

"Its fine," I said. I turned around and was about to leave when she grabbed the collar of my shirt and kissed me. I was shocked as she wrapped her good arm around my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and deepened the kiss. A minute later I pulled away, gasping for air. Katie looked up at me and then started to cry again.

"I'm sorry…. I… don't tell Travis," I swallowed, nodded and then ran as fast as I could away from the Demeter cabin.

**Okay guys, before any of you leave an angry comment about me ruing Tratie- it isn't ruined. I've been thinking and thinking about how I'm going to set Thalia and Nico together but first I need Nico to get confused (that sounds mean). Katie and Travis will continue to date so don't worry, this was just an example of Katie going psycho. **

**And yes, I remember I told you guys that I wasn't going to post another chapter until I got 20 reviews but I just couldn't wait any longer. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**You lucky people! I felt like doing two updates because I feel like this chapter the and the previous chapter kind of link together so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Rachel POV **

Annabeth has been doing worse everyday. She hadn't cried in a day, which is good. But she stopped eating and wouldn't leave her cabin. Just like Katie, she was growing depressed. I didn't know what was up with Katie- I mean, since when was she close to Malcolm?

I passed the Hades cabin and was surprised when I heard… crying? For as long as I knew Nico, he did not cry. I'm not even sure if it was possible for him to cry but sometimes- people change. I opened the door quietly and saw Nico sitting on the ground leaning against bunk bead. Head in his hands, his body shaking.

"Nico?" I asked softly.

Nico looked up and I almost melted on the spot. His brown eyes were full of misery. I carefully made my way towards him. When I approached he spoke.

"Don't come near me Rachel," he spoke quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"Don't."

"Nico, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing that you need to know."

"But I care about you."

"No you don't. Your just saying that."

What had happened that turned Nico even more depressed than usual? He was acting weird and… what was the word…. Melancholy.

"Nico, I do care about you not matter what you say."

Truth is, I didn't just care about Nico. For some reason... I had fallen for the guy. I know- artsy, happy and honest Rachel fall for Nico Di Angelo that depressed emo kid? It was hard to explain, but there was something about him that I liked.

"You're really stubborn Rachel," Nico said, wiping his eyes. "Reminds me of me when I was ten."

"I remind you of a ten-year-old?" I asked, smiling. He smiled back.

"Whatever tickles your pickle," he said and I couldn't help but laugh. But then his expression turned back to sad.

"Nico," I said, putting a hand on my cheek. "What happened?"

"It's… hard to explain," Nico stuttered.

"Hey, I have all the time in the world."

"I… I was walking back from- something, I don't really know- but I passed by the Demeter cabin and I saw Katie doing something," Nico started to say.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Cutting," He said, and I gasped.

"She was cutting her arms. Katie took Malcolm's death hard. She's beyond depressed."

"But why?" I asked. "She was never close to Malcolm." Nico stiffened and I sighed. "She was close to him wasn't she? Something happened between them and Katie never forgave him? Something to do with a certain Stoll brother?"

"How did you figure all that out from me stiffing up?" Nico asked.

"I am the oracle Nico, I guess looking into things deeply comes naturally," I said.

"Well yeah, she and Malcolm use to be best friends. Anyway- I found her cutting and I got her to stop. She's a wreck Rachel. Thin as bone. When I was leaving her cabin… she… she…" Nico's voice broke. "She kissed me."

Anger and jealousy flared up in me. Katie Gardner kissed Nico? I tried to keep my voice level. "She kissed you?" I managed to say.

"Yeah," Nico said, looking down at his hands. "And I kissed her back Rachel!"

"So this is what's making you go delusional…" I said.

"But you don't get it," Nico took a deep breath like he was making the decision of his life. "I tried to kiss Thalia the other day. I don't know what's going on with me."

I was shocked. Nico Di Angelo was getting more action than I had ever gotten in my life. Who knew?

"Well…" I said trying to remain calm. "Did you feel anything with Katie?"

Nico looked at me and shook his head, "Not really. I don't even know why I kissed her back. I don't even know why she kissed me! If she wants someone to love her like that she can just call Travis!"

"Nico, she just went through a loss. Imagine being in her shoes. Your friend that you didn't give a second chance just killed himself because he was depressed over you. You think it's your entire fault. You still love him but yet you have a boyfriend. You go into deep depression- no food, no contact, and no hope anymore. You resolve to cutting. Then a guy you don't know bursts in and tells you to stop. He helps you cope. He's the only one who's helped you in the past week since your lover's death. Who wouldn't kiss that guy? For the past week you've been depressed and angry- no hope or love- your desperate for some type of feeling, right?"

Nico's jaw dropped.

"I mean, your life isn't easy either Nico," I said.

"Well thanks for the reminder," he grumbled.

I nudged him and he smiled. But something was wrong. It was a forced smile.

"Nico, I need your advice," I said. Here goes nothing.

"About what?"

"A guy."

"Try me."

"Well I like this guy. He's different. I like him a lot he likes this other girl that he has no chance with because of a rule. And he's been through a lot. Should I be an idiot and just kiss him making his life more confusing or do I wait till' he's ready for more girl drama?"

Nico looked at me and I could tell he was starting to realize who I was talking about. Himself. Nico may act like other people disgust him but he's smart and he can catch onto things pretty quickly.

"Rachel," he said quietly, like he was scared someone was listening. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I was scared it would ruin any chance," I said. "Nico… I… I like you a lot! I don't know why and I curse myself for making your life more complicated but I can't stop thinking about you. I… I think I love you."

He looked at me, stunned. What had I done?

"Rachel," he managed to squeak out. "You're an amazing girl but… are you sure you want to get involved with someone life me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not like other guys."

"That's why I like you."

"I'll drive you crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel," Nico said. "I like you to."

"Are you sure?" I blurted out.

"I thought that's what you wanted to hear," Nico chuckled.

"But you like Thalia," I said.

"Like you said- she'll never like me. I…" his expression turned sad. "I don't have a chance."

It wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't happy. We both sat there for five minutes, just staring at the floor. Not exactly how I planned admitting my love to him would go.

"Rachel, I do like you and I'm not just saying it," Nico said, breaking the silence. "But everything is moving too fast. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

My heart fell.

"I sound like a girl now, but can we just move on with our lives for a couple week and just see how everything goes?"

A lump rose in my throat. I let a tear slide down my cheek.

"Don't cry!" he pleaded.

I stood up, and looked away from those chocolate eyes. Don't loose control Rachel! I sniffled and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Nico grabbed my arm. "Please can we be friends?"

"Nico," I said, my voice quivering.

Nico looked at me and I could tell his head was spinning. Trying to make a choice. I guess he chose because he let of my arm and nodded. The tears spilled out of my eyes even faster and I ran. I couldn't bear the thought I had just lost Nico. Maybe forever.

**Percy POV **

I was heading to the Mess Hall for lunch when Rachel ran into me. I fell over. She looked at me and I could tell something was up. She was crying.

"I'm sorry Percy," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"What's wrong Rachel?" I asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah… yeah," she said waving her hand. "I… um… cut myself and it hurts."

"Where is it?" I asked. "Is it bad? I have some ambrosia-"

"I'm fine," she said hurriedly. "See you Percy!"

She ran off in the directing of the forest. I knew from the moment she ran she was lying. She wasn't okay… and she wasn't injured. Not physically anyway. I shook it off. If she was heading in the forest she was probably going to talk to Juniper. She'd be okay, right? Of course she was armed in case a monster popped out. I shook the worries off and ran to catch up with Grover who was up ahead.

**Thalia POV**

_Stupid! Why did I just do that? Why did I just wave? _I was sitting at the Artemis cabin and I had just waved at Nico. He had noticed but didn't react. He looked just as bad as Katie Gardner had but she had perked up in the last couple hours. I ran into her in the bathroom taking a shower and I even heard she asked the Aphrodite cabin for a makeover, "Completely Different" was her request.

Anyway. What was up with Nico? I was still upset and mad with him. The guy had tried to make a move on me for the gods sake! But something else had happened. I could tell. My inner girly-ness was screaming at me.

Suddenly all talk died down in the Mess Hall. A girl had just walked in. She had beautiful blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were green and her lips were full and pink. She wore a little make-up but not too much. She had on a camp shirt but it looked a thousand times better on her. She had on cute boots- they looked a lot like the kind Katie always wore. Wait a moment… the girl was super skinny- like she had stopped eating. I scanned her face and it looked familiar.

"Katie?" someone shouted from the Ares table.

She smiled and nervously walked towards the Demeter cabin, all heads following her every move. Some guys even whistled. I spotted Travis at the Hermes cabin. He looked shocked with Katie's makeover. She finally sat down and talked to her siblings like nothing had happened. The campers started to talk again and the Mess Hall was full of laughter and chatter.

"Thalia?" I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah Jenna?"

"Who's that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one who's disrespectfully staring at you."

I turned and saw who Jenna was pointing at. Nico.

"It's fine Jenna, he's a friend." _Was he really a friend though? _

She pursed her lips, "Remember the oath…"

"Don't worry about me Jenna, I can handle men," I said.

She nodded her head.

**So guys, I have come to the conclusion that Nico is just going to have more "scenes" with different girls. Then he's going to ask Percy for help and with Seaweed brain involved, the plan will just get sillier. Comment below if you like idea a, b or c better!**

**a. Nico goes to Percy for help with girls and he says get a girlfriend to make Thalia jealous **

**b. The camp has a carnival and Percy and Annabeth decide to put Nico in charge of the kissing booth **

**c. Chiron plans a dance. Each camper then must pick a card with a number on it and whoever has the same number is your date (of course Thalia and Nico but get the same #) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Enjoy :0 Thank you so much to anyone who responded to my questions! I decided to do choices b & c because majorette rules (sorry to anyone who wanted a). **

**Nico POV**

Dammit. What have I just done? First I made the wrong move on Thalia, then I let Katie kiss me and now I had just played the friend card on Rachel? And why had Thalia just waved at me? And why had that hunter just pointed an accusing finger at me? I needed some serious help. I was about to move to the Poseidon table when Chiron started stood up- or just appeared taller, technically your never sitting as a horse….

"There is a big event coming up," Chiron announced. "This week is annual fundraiser week!"

The whole camp groaned.

"Don't moan yet. We will be holding a carnival, a dance and a relay race! All funds will go towards the weaponry forges, homeless Cyclopes and camp funds!"

The whole camp cheered. I just groaned. A dance? Hell no. A carnival? Forget it. Relay race? No thanks.

"So, tomorrow we will be hosting the carnival. We need volunteers to run the booths and help set up. We would greatly appreciate it! If a whole cabin volunteers then you will win a special prize!'

The camper cheered.

"Please consider signing up, thank you," Chiron "sat" back down.

I sighed. Are you kidding me? Of course the camp would host things that are totally lame.

"Excited?" Percy ask behind me.

"For what?" I asked, scooting over as he sat down.

"For the fundraisers!"

"No."

"Oh com'mon Nico. A whole day of cheesy games!"

"A whole night of loud music and crappy drinks!"

"No."

"A nice afternoon of watching people struggle to hop in a sack and-"

"You do realize your making everything sound about a thousands times worse right?"

Percy laughed.

"Com'mon Nico, you have to have a little fun. I'm going to make sure of it!"

"Whatever."

**Annabeth POV**

The floor looks nice. The ceiling needs fresh paint. Maybe a statue would look nice in that corner. These were my thoughts as I lay in bed. Malcolm's death was a week ago and I still wasn't over it. I wouldn't even get out of bed for the gods sake!

"Annabeth!" a voice called outside the cabin. I knew that voice. I stood up and opened the door slowly, squinting in the light. "Annabeth get out of this cabin right now!"

"No Percy!"

"Annie," he whined, wrapping his arms around my waist. He put his head on my shoulder. "Please?"

I pushed him off and crawled back into bed.

"Annabeth you need to eat something!" He said demandingly. "Please. Don't starve yourself."

I sighed. He sat on the bed and tried to get me up which was kind of tempting. He hugged me, nuzzled my collarbone, kissed my neck and even ripped the covers from the bed.

"Percy stop!" I giggled as he poked me in the stomach.

"Guess what?" he said, taking my moment of laughter as a chance to crawl onto the bunk with me. "There's going to be a carnival tomorrow."

"Fun," I said sarcastically.

"They need volunteers," Percy continued.

"Are you suggesting that we should sign up?"

"No. I'm suggesting that we sign Nico up. Play a prank on the guy. He really needs to loosen up."

I smirked, "What would we sign him up for? Dunk tank?"

"Naw… I was thinking about kissing booth."

I burst out laughing, "That would kill him!"

"I know!"

"Lets go sign him up now!" Percy said, jumping up.

"No Percy!"

"I didn't want to have to do this!" Percy picked me up bridal style and carried me across the cabin.

"Percy no! You idiot! Let me down!" I punched and kicked him but he didn't let me go. We opened the cabin door and everyone watched as Percy carried me towards the big house.

When we got there, he put me down. I grumbled but he just smiled at me innocently. Damn his good looks.

"The sign up sheet is inside," he said, opening the door for me like a gentlemen.

We walked inside and scanned the room. I then spotted the piece of paper and rushed over to it. No one had signed up for anything yet. I smiled evily and looked at Percy.

"Hand me the pen," Percy said.

I handed him the pen and he started to write. When he was done, I glance at the paper and smiled.

**Kissing booth: Nico Di Angelo **

**Shifts: all **

"This is the best thing you've ever come up with," I said.

"Seaweed brain ain't so seaweed-y," Percy smirked. I laughed.

Day of the Carnival

**Nico POV**

The carnival was in ten minutes and I was determine not to go. I had looked at what was set up and a little part of me said, Com'mon Nico! Go have some fun! Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Who could it be? Please not Percy! I opened the door and was surprise to see Chiron.

"Nico! You ready for a day in the booth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You signed up didn't you?"

"Sign up for what?"

"The whole day running the kissing booth."

My jaw dropped. Then a thought came into my head.

"Percy and Annabeth…" I grumbled. Those two were going to pay.

"What was that?"

"Percy and Annabeth signed me up."

"How do you know that?"

"Just something they'd do."

"Well, I'm sorry but we don't have anyone else to fill in. I don't want to force you but we need someone."

I sighed, "I'll do it. But for only one shift! Not the whole day."

"Okay," Chiron shut the door and trotted off. I curse angrily but headed towards the bathrooms to brush my teeth. If I was going to kiss girls for an hour, I didn't want them to think I was gross.

I arrived at the booth about five minutes later. I had to admit it looked like a pretty fun carnival. They had set it up in between the cabins and strawberry fields along the creek. There was a big Farris wheel at the far end. Booths lined each side and the mess hall had been decorated with cheesy red checkerboard table cloths. There were games, crafts, activities and entertainment (the Apollo kids had a stage set up where they played some hit songs.)

I made my way towards the kissing booth. It was pink and covered in… **ewwwww** ribbon and lace! There was a jar for people to put in golden drachmas and a chair inside. I grumbled and climbed inside the booth. I sat on the chair and waited for people to come. When Percy and Annabeth walked by I swear I'd kill them!

The carnival started a couple minutes later. Camper rushed around, laughing and talking. Most people ignored the booth- thank the gods- but occasionally some girls giggled and stood in front of the booth deciding whether to waste their money on me. When Thalia walked by she did a double take and then started to laugh. She walked over and smirked.

"What the hell Nico!"

"Annabeth and Percy signed me up, okay?"

She continued to laugh.

"What girl would pay to kiss you?"

I growled and was about to punch her when a girl walked up to the booth and dropped a drachma in the jar. She smiled, waiting for me to make a move. I was shocked and so was Thalia. Thalia's face turned bright red as the girl shoved her out of the way and then leaned over the table. I gave her a small peck and then thanked her. She winked and then game me her number.

"Who the fuck was that?" Thalia growled.

I unfolded the paper and stared down at it.

Kayla (Apollo Cabin) 310-476-8942 (a/n: I made up that number)

"Apparently Kayla from the Apollo cabin," I said as I handed Thalia the paper. "And you thought no one would come."

Suddenly a whole group of girls walked by; At least ten. They all dropped their drachmas in the jar and formed a line. Thalia looked like she about to kill each girl as they leaned over and kissed me. Some even wrapped their arms around my neck. One girl asked if she could get a minute long kiss for two drachmas. I didn't oblige, this was _charity_ work after all.

"Desperate," Thalia muttered under her breathe as the girls left.

"Whatever," I said. "Your just jealous."

"Of kissing your ugly face? Nope."

I ignored her insult as usual, "Your just jealous that girls actual want to kiss me. If you ran this booth no one would come."

That shut her up. She glared at me then stormed off towards the photo booth. Percy and Annabeth walked by and I remembered that I was mad at them.

"Percy!" I shouted. He looked at me then laughed.

The two walked over.

"You have lip gloss on your lips," Annabeth said. I blushed and wiped my mouth.

"Having fun Nico?"

"I am going to kill you Percy," I snarled. He just laughed.

"Where'd Thalia go?" Annabeth asked.

"She was here a minute ago, but then stormed off in the other direction when a couple of girls came."

Annabeth and Percy gave each other these looks and then smiled.

"Have fun!"

"Wait!" I said. "Don't leave me here!"

"Sorry Nico," Annabeth said. "But we are running a booth to!"

**I'm going back to school tomorrow :( so I don't know if I'll be able to update during the school week (Monday-Friday) but I'll try to squeeze in writing time. It all depends on how much homework teachers give me and how many quizzes/tests they spring on me. Who knows, maybe I'll update everyday! But don't get your hopes up. And answering kelisha's question, I don't know when the story will end just yet. It all depends how long it will take for Nico and Thalia to hook up. I do know the story will end after the relay race takes place. I don't know how many chapters will be in between now and then. Comment below if you want this story to be long or short. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I've been so busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thalia POV**

I can't believe Nico is just sitting there kissing girls! UUUHHHHHHGGGGG! I want to personally kill all those girls with my bow and arrows! I hope Artemis won't be mad if she finds out I murdered some maidens.

*Someone's jealous* (Says voice inside of head)

No I am not jealous… I'm… I'm looking after the kid

*Good excuse Thalia, it just so happens that he should technically be about 70 now*

It's not an excuse! Gods I'm not that stupid.

*Admit it Thalia. You like the guy*

I don't like Nico!

*Yes you do hun'*

You know… you sound a lot like someone I know….. OMIGODS! Aphrodite get out of my head!

(giggles) *took you long enough sugar*

Get out of my head!

*I'm not going anywhere until you admit you like Nico. I already know you do but It's nice to hear it out loud*

I don't like him

*Stop lying to yourself. I'm in your head. You know what I see in there? A lot of images of Nico. When you saw him as a kid, when you saw him for the first time at camp, when he tried to kiss you-*

That's none of your business!

*I am the goddess of love Thalia, I invented kissing*

Uhhhgggggg just go away and both some other girl!

*But you see now, I'm not very interested in those other girls. I am determine to get you and Nico together. You guys will almost be as amazing as Percy and Annabeth*

I'm a hunter you know

*Hunt smunter. It doesn't matter. Artemis is so naïve. You've heard the story right? There was this girl and she needed help so Artemis came in and made her a hunter right? Then I cursed her to fall in love with a bear and you know what Artemis did? Left the girl. She didn't even hear her out. No… Artemis doesn't always make smart choices*

That's totally different!

*No It's not. If you fell in love with Nico then Artemis would just desert you and not talk to you ever again*

How is that good?

*She won't make a big deal out of it. She won't smash you to bits or throw you in a volcano. She'll be a "lady" and walk away… no harm involved*

She'll only do that out of disgust, not because she's a "lady"

*So you do admit you love Nico?*

Yes! I mean... no! Uhhhgggg! Just go away Aphrodite

*Alright Thalia, but I'll be back…*

**Nico POV **

My shift was over and I swear my lips were numb. I couldn't believe there were so many desperate girls at camp. And when I say desperate, I mean down right so desperate they'd kiss me voluntarily! I'd made at least forty drachmas. I still wanted to hurt Annabeth and Percy but… I needed to find Thalia. See what was bumming her out.

I climbed out of the booth and ran towards the cabins. I found her sitting outside the Artemis, head in her hands… crying? Thalia does not cry. But here she was, crying.

"Thalia?" I asked softly.

She looked up and I had to fight back from smiling a little. Her mascara and eyeliner were running so every tear was black. It was kind of cool in a way.

"What do you want Nico?" Thalia asked, wiping her eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Well I'm not… so go away!"

"Thalia…."

She stood up and glared at me. Even with her make-up smudged her eyes still pierced me like a knife. I stood up and started to walk away. I turned back and saw her in the position I'd found her in. I couldn't leave her.

"I don't care what part of my body you'll stab first," I said, walking back towards, "but I need to know what's wrong."

"You are what's wrong!" Thalia said, standing up again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Di Angelo!"

"I'm not playing dumb Thalia."

"Nico, don't you see what you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"At first you flirted with and I fell for it. When you tried to kiss me I almost let you do it but I stopped right when it was about to happen. Then you left me totally confused and angry. I still had feelings for you though! And then you go around making out with Katie and Rachel… and… and…" Thalia stopped talking.

"Thalia… I'm sorry I didn't know you… you liked me. I thought-"

"Whatever Nico," Thalia grumbled. "It's embarrassing enough that I like you."

I smiled and she looked up, her expression confused. I opened my arms and hugged her tightly. She buried her head in my chest and cried for a couple more minutes.

"Nico?" I looked around and found a group of five hunters standing behind me, bows pointing at my head. "Step away from Thalia."

I let go of Thalia and stepped a step forward, arms up in surrender. Thalia looked at me apologetically.

"Girls, he didn't do anything."

"Then why was he touching thou?"

"He was hugging me..."

"You know the maiden rules Thalia!" Jenna said.

"Well you don't!" Thalia snapped back. "Do you think I don't know that you're sneaking around with Connor Stoll?"

Jenna blushed, "I'm not sneaking around with _that_ boy!"

"I'll deal with you later!" Thalia snarled.

"Well?" One of the hunters asked. "Are you going to step away so we can shoot the boy down?"

"He didn't do anything!"

"Don't argue Thalia!"

"I'm not arguing!" Thalia shouted.

"Thalia, take my hand," I whispered. She gave me a weird look but quickly slipped her hand into mine.

"They are running for it!" Jenna shouted. "Charge!"

But before they could release an arrow I disappeared into the shadows, dragging Thalia along with me.

**Percy POV **

Annabeth and I walked hand in hand back towards the cabins. I had been in charge of the dunk tank and made sure no one got hurt or anything. Annabeth had been in charge of the trivia booth to make sure no one cheated and all the answers were correct. We were walking back to the cabin when an arrow shot of nowhere. Annabeth screamed and tackled me to the ground. The arrow flew past the place I had just been standing on a couple seconds ago.

"Thanks Annabeth," I said, getting up.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"Lets go and see."w


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, so I changed up the plan. This is the last chapter of story. Don't worry though, I think you'll enjoy the ending. I'm sorry that I'm not writing the dance or the relay race like I said I would, it's just getting really tedious (In my opinion). If enough of you are really disappointed with the ending (because I know how it is to feel like that) comment and I might make an epilogue or bonus chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, thank you so much to all the devoted readers who have stuck with the story! **

**-love2write13**

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I ran towards the cabins, taking our weapons out. Randomly, a childhood memory popped into my head

_Flashback_

_My mom and I were making stir fry for dinner because she had just gotten a new wok. I was in charge of cutting he broccoli. I was about six years old so my mom had given me one of those kiddie knives._

"_Percy! The chicken is out of the oven! Want to taste test?" My mom had asked. I nodded my head and ran over to the place where my mom was standing. _

"_Percy! Don't run with knives!"_

Why this memory came to me at such a random time? Probably because I was charging towards the cabins with riptide in my hand. Sorry mom.

When we reached the cabins, we saw the hunters with their bows notched and ready to aim.

"Hold your fire!" Annabeth said. They all looked towards us and then lowered their bows angrily.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Thalia and Nico is what's going on," a hunter said. She looked about twelve but her glare was almost as scary as Thalia's.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. "And by the way, one of your arrows almost killed Percy!"

"That would have been a shame…" the hunter Jenna muttered. (a/n: Anyone agree that Jenna's annoying?)

"Hey!" I retorted.

"We found Thalia and Nico hugging," the oldest hunter said, eyebrows raised and nostrils flared.

Annabeth looked at me and winked. I smiled. Nico and Thalia getting it on. Wow… that sounded really wrong.

"Oh come on!" Annabeth said. "That's why you were shooting badly aimed arrows?"

"Excuse me?" the older hunter asked. "How dare you insult us!"

"Whatever," Annabeth turned back towards me and grabbed my hand. We walked away in the direction of my cabin.

Thalia POV

"Nico, where are we?" I asked, looking around the dark area. It was definitely a cave- I recognized the musty smell.

"In a cave," Nico said.

"No shit," I responded, brushing the dirt off my leggings

"Relax. We are still in camp half-blood. We are in one of the caves in the forest," Nico said.

"How did you know there were caves?" I asked.

"I… I sometimes wander around the forest when I'm bored. I've discovered six caves and a couple of run down shacks. Nothing too dangerous," he said.

"Can you shadow travel us out of here… I hate caves," I said.

"Here," I felt Nico's hand brush mine.

"Don't even think about it Di Angelo," I growled.

"I'm only going to lead you out of the cave," Nico said. "Do you think I want to hold your hand? It calloused from archery."

I punched him in the shoulder but let him take my hand as we walked through the cave. A couple minutes later I saw a circle of light. 30 seconds later and we'd be out. Suddenly something appeared at the door.

"Little demigods wandering around," hissed the harpy. "That's not allowed."

"Nico," I hissed. "Get us out of here!"

"I can't," Nico mumbled back as the Harpy started walked into the cave.

"Why not?" I asked, moving my hand towards my knife.

"For some reason my shadow travel power doesn't work in the forest," Nico mumbled. And Thalia, that's a camp harpy. I don't think Chiron would be very happy if you stabbed them."

"So… this one isn't afraid to kill us," I said, taking one step backwards.

"Little campers," said the harpy. "You have five seconds to say goodbye to each other."

"On second thought," Nico said. "We do need to protect ourselves."

The harpy lunged but I opened my shield just in time. She slammed against it and growled, claws scratching the celestial bronze.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked, hitting the harpy with my shield.

"If we can lead her outside the cave I can shadow travel us back to the cabins and we can pretend this never happened," Nico said.

"Not the best plan," I said, slamming the harpy against the cave wall. "But It'll have to do."

I continued shoving the harpy towards the entrance, Nico right behind me. He wasn't doing much to help but he kept a hand on my back protectively. We were so close to the entrance. Ten feet away.

"Run!" Nico grabbed my hand and we bolted outside the cave, the harpy running after us. Then the weird feeling of getting sucked into darkness started and we were gone.

We landed outside the Hades cabin safely. Unfortunately I landed on top of Nico on the ground and my shield slammed into his face. I scrambled off of him and closed my shield.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Nico grumbled, pinching his bleeding nose.

"Here," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of clothe.

"Why do you have clothe in your pocket?" he asked, holding the clothe to his nose.

"I use it to clean my arrows after I've hunted with them," I said casually. Nico's eyes widened in shock. It took me a while to understand why he looked grossed out. "Oh, don't worry- that's a fresh clothe."

He sighed.

"Thalia!" I turned and saw the hunters running towards Nico and me. I protectively opened my shield and stood in front of Nico. "Where did you go! You are in so much trouble!"

"That is none of your business," I said.

"Well, Artemis isn't going to be happy when she hears that you shadow traveled with death boy," Eliza said, pointing her finger at Nico.

"Artemis generally isn't going to be happy with me because I am quitting the hunters!" I said. The words spilled out. I couldn't believe I had just said that. I didn't want to quit the hunters! But… at the same time- I kind of did. "I love traveling the world with all of you but I miss my old life. I just want to stay at Camp Halfblood with all my friends. I want to be an aging teenager. I want to have a boyfriend. I… I don't want to be a maiden forever."

Silence. I could feel Nico's eyes on me from behind. All of the hunter's jaws dropped. Then Jenna spoke up.

"I can't lie anymore," she said, taking a deep breath. "I had an affair with Connor Stoll."

All the girls gasped.

"Thalia, I'm leaving he hunters with you," She stepped forward and dropped her bow and arrow on the ground.

"I kissed a satyr!" Lexi, the second oldest hunter blurted out.

Eliza, Ava and Annabelle- the only ones who hadn't admitted anything- all looked at us with disgust. Suddenly the air shimmered and Artemis appeared. We all bowed.

"Thalia Grace, Jenna Meadow and Alexa Stone, what has gotten into you!" Artemis glared at us. Then she said, "You three disgust me!" She then snapped her fingers and everything went dark.

**Nico POV **

I caught Thalia before she could hit the ground.

"What have you done to her?" I asked.

"Stripped her of her immortality," Artemis replied. "Wretched son of Hades! You and all other males are the reason why I lost three of my huntresses!" Then she started to shimmer and I averted my eyes.

After a couple of seconds I opened my eyes again and looked down at Thalia. She was still breathing, but the color was draining out of her face. I picked up her unconscious body and walked inside my cabin. I set her down on one of the empty bunks and then ran off to the big house to alert Chiron of the news.

**Thalia POV **

It was quiet. I was laying down on a confortable bed. No noise, no angry huntresses, no Artemis. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was inside the Hades cabin on a bed. I gasped and sat up, looking around. Nico was on the floor next to the bed I was sleeping in. He looked so adorable. He had a bandage over his nose. I saw little bottles of herbs and medicine. I noticed my shirt had been changed and my leggings removed and replaced with a pair of sweatpants. I blushed. Had Nico changed my clothes? Gods I hope not.

"Nico?" I whispered, poking his shoulder.

He didn't move.

"Nico!" I crept off the bed and gave him a little shove.

He still didn't move.

"Nico!" I yelled in his ear.

He jumped and looked around, bleary eyed.

"So your awake," he said. "Thank the gods."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When Artemis took away your immortality you fainted," Nico said.

I sat back down on the bed and sighed. So it hadn't been a dream. I wasn't a hunter anymore. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"I'm sorry Thalia," he said, sitting next to me.

"It's not your fault Nico, it was my decision," I said.

"But I influenced your decision. I messed with your head," he said.

"I am glad I'm not a hunter anymore though," I smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I can do this," I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

**The end **


End file.
